A wireless apparatus for example typified by a mobile phone or the like has a display with a screen in order to display an input state of a phone number. This display can also perform a display of TV broadcast, displays of web content obtained by packet data communications, and mail, etc. In order to improve the usability of TV broadcast, mail, the Internet, there are mobile wireless apparatuses that roll the display sideways (rotate, i.e., swing the display by 90 degrees), to put the screen from a lengthwise position into a sideways position.
On the other hand, for the mobile wireless apparatus, as set forth in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-25223, there is a technique for implementing polarization diversity by installing a plurality of antennas and switching between the antennas.
Conventionally, regarding a mobile wireless apparatus holding the screen so as to be capable of rotate from a lengthwise position to a sideways position, how antennas are to be arranged to implement polarization diversity has not been studied.